


Justice For All

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Like Good Soldiers [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, But only in the passive sense, Gang Bang, M/M, Non Consensual, Other, Preston is Suicidal, Psychic Wolves, Psychic Wolves For Lupercalia, Raiders are awful, Rape, Sacrifice, Self Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, non-con, wolf gang bang, wolf-rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice for All was supposed to mean something about liberty... not a group of Raiders having their fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice For All

**Author's Note:**

> This transpires in the verse where Preston had a female wolf. Obtaining her was the same as if he'd still gotten his brother.

**** I wasn’t suicidal, but I didn’t want to live, either. Sometimes, when we were laying awake at night, Justice would let out a low whine and lay her head across my stomach. Through our pack-bond, I could feel her desperately trying to battle against the depression that was slowly sucking me down, like power armor trying to fight to the surface of the ocean. The world wasn’t what I’d imagined it to be when I was a boy - come to find out, there weren’t really super heroes. There were only people fighting, and trying, and dying… and not making a difference, when it came down to it in the end. 

  Sometimes, I wondered if it was why my Gran had tried to discourage my parents so much. All the heroes were dead, and those comics that I’d cherished so much had pages more brittle than I’d remembered.

  Life just wasn’t what I thought it was going to be.

  I was at the Museum of Freedom with the scant members that were left of the Minute Men. We’d retreated here from a group of Raiders, though I couldn’t understand for the life of me why they were chasing us so hard; usually, Raiders either scattered once you got a certain distance away, or found someone else to terrorize. They weren’t usually so… tenacious. It was just another facet of proof that I was far too naive for my own good. I didn’t want to think about the burning feeling that was slowly building in my chest, or the fact that Justice had asked me more than once to  _ Stop _ . I pushed forward, not stopping until we were at least in shelter behind the walls of the decaying building. 

  It was as I was seeing Sturges in, and making sure that everyone else was tucked neatly inside that I realized Justice wasn’t coming with us. She was standing behind me, a low whine in her throat, her eyes fixed on the horizon… and that was when it hit me. Soft and churning in my stomach, spilling out to make my skin feel hot and too confined in my jacket. She’d been trying to conceal it from me for the last hour, and to suddenly have her lose that control and send it crashing over me was a thing that dried my mouth instantaneously, and made my prick twitch and ache for attention.

_ Heat.  _ Justice was in  _ heat. _

  I’d experienced it before, but it had been under carefully controlled situations. This was anything but that - this was why the Raiders had been following us… this wa--

  I stopped myself, realization dawning over me in a cool, steady wave that momentarily cut through the scorching of my skin. This was my chance to  _ do _ something, to be a hero.

  To be a sacrifice. 

  Sometimes, I had to wonder if that's all that heroes really were anymore, anyway. I knew, though, that the decrepit walls of the Museum of Freedom weren't going to hold the Raiders at bay for very long. I only had one other Minute Man with me - Marcos Sung, and his sisterwolf Huan. He was young, even younger than myself... and his wide terrified eyes told me that he didn't think we were going to make it through this fight. 

   I couldn't let that happen.

   I waited until he walked into the door in front of me, and then leaned in close. "As soon as they're distracted, you do your best to get these people out of here. Head for Sanctuary Hills, and hide in the houses there if you can." My heart was a thick thing at the back of my tongue, pulse tasting sharp like fear. I couldn't be a hero. I couldn't smash the Raiders like Grognak, or cleverly find a way to foil their plans like the Silver Shroud... but I could do this much.

   I could do this much.

   Marcos' dark eyes stared at me for a moment, confusion slowly blossoming into realization a moment before I pulled the door shut behind him and jammed it closed with my laser pistol.

  I wouldn't need it anymore.

  With a small, trembling sound, I pulled my carefully curved hat from my head. I wouldn't need that either. In front of me, Justice was staring with liquid eyes - her own primal urges were blocking out her usually encouraging behavior. She had been the only constant that tried to cheer me up, told me that even passive suicide simply wasn't an option. But now, she could smell the male wolves approaching, and her body was one fine, trembling line of need.

   Her heat was fast upon her, and for once, she would not be my voice of reason.

My fingers trembled too much to unfasten the buttons of my coat, so instead I made my way slowly to the ruined streets of Concord, and I could hear it when the Raiders approached. Loud, raucous shouts filled the air, laughter and whoops of what they were going to do when they finally caught 'the bitch and his wolf.' Fear was a trembling, living, breathing thing in my chest... and I did the best I could to simply let it go - one solid, slow breath out... and instead, I embraced another feeling. Something altogether different, something that would at least make this sacrifice tolerable.

   The heat that Justice could no longer hide from me - the heat that she'd tried to hold in until we were safe behind cover. I took it up and wrapped it around me like a protective barrier from what was to come; though Preston Garvey was still screaming in the back of my mind that this wasn't the way to do this, to experience  _ this _ for the  _ first time _ ... I could push him aside. 

_ We needed this. _

_    We wanted this. _

_    We needed to  _ **_breed_ ** _. _

  I didn't stop to think about the fact that I wasn't breeding. I was a literal virgin sacrifice, attempting to buy his people just a few minutes of time to escape.  

  I was only glad that Justice was too far gone in her own need to realize what this meant for me. I think that she would have kept trying to fight - would have refused the wolf-brothers that I could see clear outlines of now. We both would have died then.

   Instead, she circled the streets anxiously, a low whine building in her chest and leading the group right to us.

   "Well, looky here, boys." The leader of the group was a tall man, with a leer on his face as he fixed his gaze upon my own. "Looks like this little boys done gotten lost - heads up." He inhaled sharply, and when he grinned, my stomach rolled. "I think we have ourselves a sweet little virgin Minute Man!" Howling laughter chased around my ears, but I could see the look behind his eyes - his own wolf-brother sending the Heat burning through him. I didn't know how anyone could stand it. My fingers were already working again at my coat, but I couldn't managed to get the buttons. I could only stand there shaking, knowing that it was from a mixture of need and fear buried beneath. 

   "Back  _ down _ ." His voice was sharp, and he stepped forward as one of the other wolves darted towards Justice. From beside the leader, a great black mass of a beast stepped out. 

_ Paper and rotten wood and meat.  _  Justice instantly caught the wolf's scent, turning her body around and sticking her hips into the air. She recognized him as the strongest of the group, the one most capable of giving her the pups that her body was demanding. My eyes, in turn, fell on the leader who was stalking towards me, unfastening his pants and pulling his dick from the material unceremoniously. 

  The sight of him, filthy and dirty, but already so hard - so thick and long... my stomach gave a churn, and only half of it was from fear. The part of me that was connected to my sister recognized him as virulent, strong, capable of producing a healthy litter. I didn't turn and stick my ass in the air like her, but I didn't stop him when he stalked forward and jerked at my coat so that the buttons that I'd been having such trouble with popped loose. A low sound spilled from my throat, and I was horrified to realize that a tiny part of it was from anticipation.

   "That's right, you bitch. You're fresh, aren't you? New to the heat? No control?" His hand spilled to the front of my trousers, and my eyes snapped shut in shame and desire as he groped at my half erect prick through the fabric. "I'm going to make you scream like the little virgin you are. And then," He looked behind him - at least ten men with brothers stood, licking their chops and waiting their turn. “When I’m finished, I’m going to let them have you.” My body jerked, and he laughed at me. “You like that, huh, you fucking Minute Man slut.”

  Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of the fact that Raiders made me sick to my stomach. They were the worst of the worst, a gathering of filth in the Commonwealth that would never be purged. For every person that wanted to be a hero, there were ten who wanted to be the villain. 

  The entire forefront of my brain was focused on the feel of his hand groping me through the front of my pants, and then on the hard, sharp sensation of him suddenly yanking the fabric down with a loud  _ riiiiiiiiip _ that sent it spilling over my hips in tatters. A part of my mind let out one long, low scream of  _ pleasedonotdothis _ , but too much of Justice was in the forefront now, too much of my need to save my people. My need to make a difference.

  My need to feel something other than this depression, even if it was the end of me.

  There was a sudden and swift sensation of my body being spilled around - the leader's hands were on my back, shoving me face first against the broken concrete. I let out a low, terrified and hopeful all at once whimper and felt my eyes shut tight, because the heated line of his body was closing in on mine, and something inside of me stung from the knowledge of what was going to happen.

  "I won't fuck you raw just yet - or your bitch won't be so keen on letting my brother have his way." Something hot and slick spilled against the curve of my ass, and I had a horrified suspicion that it was spit. His fingers slicked through it before I could catch my breath to think of anything to say, and then he was diving a blunt, thick digit against the tight ring of muscle that I'd kept unpenetrated all along. A long, low scream of pain spilled out of my throat, and Justice let out a whine and jerked her head up. The male wolf had already mounted her, and he thrust inside of her then... and through her bond, I felt her pure satisfaction at being filled - and through that sensation, the man's finger delving deep inside of me suddenly wasn't enough. I needed more. 

  Shame burned through me, because I wiggled myself backward against his hand. He laughed, removing his thrusting finger, only to replace it with two. A low sound poured from his chest, and he growled behind me. "That's right." I could almost feel the sensations rolling off of him, arousal at my behavior, even though it wasn't my own anymore. I was a mirror to my sister, and my sister wanted to be filled. "Whine like the bitch you are." His fingers worked for a few more moments, scissoring inside of me to pull another scream low from my chest. 

  I wasn't sure if it was pain anymore at all. 

  Suddenly, those fingers were gone, and my body instantly jerked furiously in reaction. That small voice in the back of my mind told me to  _ run  _ before it got worse, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. My eyes looked up to the Museum of Freedom, my heart going out to the people who were there... and I tried to ignore the track of tears that ran hot down my cheeks as the man shifted his body and I felt something much larger than his fingers press against my center. 

  His dick was a hot thing, and there was no mercy in his movements when he thrust his hips forward - my face hit the broken street again, and the scream that spilled from my chest was colored with pain and something else burning hot and heavy in the center of my chest when I felt him slide past that ring of defense to spill and fill me to the very brim with his girth. Above me, he let out a low groan. His fingers gripped at the coat still strapped around my upper body, and he used it like a harness to thrust his body forward again, dragging me back to rake over the length of him in a pain-filled and yet not filled enough sensation that tangled inside of me like the brambles of a hubflower bush. 

   "You fucking want more? You're a little bitch in heat - I could rip you up from the inside out, and as long as your fucking sister wants more, you'll keep your ass in the air." He slammed hard against me, his grubby fingers still tight on my coat, jerking my frame back over and over. Another low scream spilled from my chest, and my hand balled into a fist, banging against the ground. I wanted this and I didn't, all in the same breath. My tears were from pain, from humiliation, from the need for _ more _ , because he wasn't spilling inside of me, and Justice wasn't satisfied yet. 

   His pace picked up, so that I could hear the sound of his body slapping hard against my own even over the murmuring and growling of his men. Somewhere, the fact that we were being watched by an anxious waiting group made me ache all the more with humiliation - I wasn't going to live through this, and I honestly didn't want to. I was being used, raped, abused... but maybe it would save my people. 

   I hoped so.

   My eyes shut again, and I tried to drag myself to the surface, the man that I was... the one that could at least stop my body from jerking back like a filthy traitor, stop my prick from being hard and out in the air on display, thick and ready to spill its load. Everything about my physical was betraying the small, mental voice that knew this was wrong. 

   "Mmmm... fuck, yeah. Can you feel that? He's gonna breed your bitch, and I'm gonna paint you from the inside out." The man above me growled, his hips hammering into me so hard now that my face was scraping on the ground. "Fucking shit, but you're a tight bitch."

  He sounded both pleased and surprised, but I could feel through the pack-bond with Justice that she could feel something coming, something about to happen, and her body was needy and aching for it… so my body was needy and aching for the abuse that I was feeling from behind - hard, thrusting hips and greedy fingers digging and threatening to ruin my coat. My eyes clenched shut tight as the man above me started to grunt and growl so hard and fast that I could hardly hear him taking a breath - beside me, Justice let out one long, low whine… and then I felt  _ it.  _ The wolf atop her, who smelled like  _ paper and rotten wood and meat _ gave one final thrust, and then there was the hot, hard sensation of him knotting inside of her. She let out a loud yelp as he spilled inside of her, and as though connected to his brother by strings, the man above me shouted out his pleasure and grabbed my hips hard, diving me down hard enough against the ground that I tasted blood on my tongue. I didn’t care about the pain, I didn’t care about  _ anything _ , because there was a hot, hard sensation in my abdomen as he spilled his load deep into my gut… and I, for just a moment, felt achingly  _ pleased. _ Satisfaction poured so hard through me that my mouth half opened in a scream, and my testicles gave a tight squeeze. 

   My body shook hard, and my prick was spilling liquid heat and proof of my satisfaction out on the concrete of Concord, and in the back of my mind, the man that was Preston Garvey was screaming his shame. But I didn’t care, because the man above me was thrusting hard once, twice, thrice, each thrust bringing another burst of his hot seed, and all that my mind could think was that I was being  _ bred _ , and this was what we  _ needed. _

__ Justice beside me was tangled with the man’s wolf, and her body was warm and eager for the pups that could come from this. Above me, however, that warm sweet heat was spilling from my body as the man pulled away. He released my coat, and my trembling, aching body spilled forward - I was boneless with the experience of my first orgasm, and half out of my mind so that I didn’t understand it when he said, “Have at him, boys. He’s a tight bitch.” 

   I didn’t  _ understand _ . 

   Their brother’s couldn’t get to Justice, because she was tied with the Alpha wolf, but man and wolf alike were still burning with the need that the heat washed over them. There was only one outlet for that need, and I laid trembling on the ground, incapable of raising my head through the wash of emotions that I felt. I couldn’t move when they rushed forward, all hands and teeth and eager harshness to get at my body.

  It took me a moment to realize that it wasn’t a man that mounted me from behind - shaggy hot fur spilled against my bared back, and then there were rough hands grabbing my jaw, jerking my face forward. “Open up, you fucker. It’s our turn.” Our turn. 

_ Our  _ turn. He and his brother.

   The wolf behind me brought huge forepaws around my back, and I felt the thrust of his hips a moment before the thickness of him slid inside of my stretched and cum-slicked hole. I opened my mouth to let out another scream, and the Raider in front of me took the opportunity to fill it with the length of his prick, so that his sudden movement gagged at the back of my throat. 

  I was suddenly filled from both ends then, by Raider and his brother-wolf, and I could almost feel their twined pleasure spilling around me. I wasn’t a bitch-wolf, but I would do for the moment. Powerful hips thrust in tandem, so that my body was pressed hard between them, and I felt myself burning in pure shame at the face that it felt  _ so good _ . I was awash with confliction, but my logic wasn’t enough to tear me away, especially with the grabbing, grasping hands of the Raider holding my face so tight and jerking my body forward so that I felt the length of him spill hot down the back of my throat, forcing me to gag and swallow hard against him again.

  “Hey, don’t fucking hog the bitch.” The shout was furious above me, and I felt someone trying to jerk the Raider from my frame. He jerked my head forward harder in response, so that I couldn’t breath around the length of him blocking my throat.

   “Fuck off, I’m almost ah-” He let out a low, vicious growl, and his brother behind me started to move harder, hips working and thrusting like  _ I  _ was the one in heat, the one able to carry on his line. Something deep inside of me was beginning to ache - an unused body overstimulated - but then there was a swelling, a burn… and the wolf knotted in my depths, making me scream around the Raider’s prick.

   I think it was my scream of pain that made him cum hard and thick, gagging and salty in the back of my throat. I choked on it, gasping for air as he thrust a few more hard times against me before dropping back from me with a heated laugh. 

   “The boss is right, he’s fucking  _ sweet.  _ Go ahead and have your turn, if you can get Kol out of his ass. He’s knotted like the fucker’s a bitch.” 

   “It’s not like he’s got the equipment to keep it in there - just pull him off.” I knew about the biology of the wolves - that their bodies tied together, but the shame and humiliation that I felt in tandem with the fact that Justice was doubly pleased for getting the sensation of knotting both physically and mentally kept me from completely understanding what was happening. In front of me, one of the men grabbed me by my neck, jerking me forward and landing a blow to my stomach so that I collapsed. Behind me, the wolf snarled, shifting his body - I could feel the swelling of his flesh sliding slowly from me as I fell forward onto the ground, and before the wolf that they had called Kol could thrust back inside of me, they were dragging him again.

   It was only a brief moment of respite - because soon another wolf crawled atop my body, his brother jerking me back onto all fours so that they could thrust inside of me in one smooth movement again. I let out a long cry that was muffled around my new assaulters prick, and wondered if I could  _ die _ . My body was already feeling abused, aching, sore. The Raider who held my face now did so with nails that scraped, and when he came hot and thick in my mouth, the palm of his hand was a sharp slap that forced me to swallow. Justice was whimpering behind me, her pleasure at being bred beginning to find itself outweighed by the pain that I was pouring through my body. 

   “All right, boys. Looks like the bitch is done - have at her. Careful not to break her - we want those pups.” Justice made a dash for me, and two of the men were instantly there. Though she snarled and snapped, drawing blood, they held her tight as another wolf came to mount her body. She whimpered, but I could feel her instincts demanding to take over again, to wash through her and accept the breeding. Her dark eyes turned to me, and her low whine was echoed in the pain filled scream that tore from my throat as the wolf’s brother grabbed me by my hair and jerked me up and against his prick. It cut through my raw insides like a knife, burning its way inside of me over ragged and overused nerves. I wanted to cry  _ stop _ , to do  _ something _ . But there was nothing that I could do - I couldn’t cry for help, because I knew that the people who I was doing this to protect would die trying to save me.

  I couldn’t let them see me like this. My head fell forward in shame, but only for a moment - another Raider greedily dragged me up by my chin and wrenched my mouth open to thrust his filth inside. 

  When one finished, another snapped and snarled, trying to get at me - they tore at my skin and my clothing until I was covered in crimson rags. The wolves who weren’t alpha seemed to spend less time knotted to Justice, until they were fighting over who had the right to thrust inside of her next. In consequence, I took more abuse than I should have, their fingers greedy and grabbing at me, knives and guns brandished in threats that ended with  _ my _ blood spilling the ground.

  The Raiders seemed to delight in my shame and pain - when they couldn’t get their cocks up to performance, they’d thrust whatever they could find into my mouth; fingers, gun… it seemed to make no difference. The onslaught was endless, and I hardly realized that the sun was slowly setting.  I was aching, and numb, and raw… and I could honestly feel the way that my guts were near bursting with fluids from both wolf and man alike. I didn’t have the strength to hold myself up anymore, but it made no difference to the men - their wolf brothers covered me, and they vied for the ability to fill one of my aching and ripped holes… until everything was nothing more than a blur of pain, shame, and my deep seeded desire to be able to simply  _ give up.  _

__ I thought I imagined it when I felt a new presence shoving in, fury coming like a radstorm - no, more than that, like the nukes that had wiped the world clean before. It was pure, radiating light and righteous ferocity. I heard the popping of a gun, and then another… and then there was nothing but the darkness from blood loss and shock that sucked me down hard and fast like a sweet angel of mercy.

   It was funny, I could have sworn that the angel had one blue eye, and one green… and that its soft, strange voice was drown out by a terrifying  _ roar _ .


End file.
